


Steel

by Mosspool13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconsciously, Oikawa tugs on his wrist, clutching at the imaginary wristband he knows isn’t there but he can still feel it. The bond between them is like steel. It’s a tether that winds around Oikawa’s waist, his neck and fingers, streaming across space to wind just as much around Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Iwaoi day!

“Watch where you’re going, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa stumbled a moment at the rebuke, laughing delightedly as he juggled two large boxes in his arms. The weight was heavy, but Iwaizumi swept past him, effortlessly toting three boxes in his arms. Oikawa watched him pass, admiring the view of each of Iwaizumi’s muscles as the other kicked open the door to their apartment. 

“Lead the way, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa drawled, smirking at the glare Iwaizumi shoots his way before entering. Their apartment is mostly bare, aside from a number of boxes strewn about the place from their many, many trips down to moving truck. It’s a quaint little abode with two bedrooms and one bath, large enough for a pair of childhood friends to stay and go to and fro to their respective universities. 

Oikawa drops the boxes in his arms against the wall, watching Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye as the other does the same. Oikawa won’t admit it, not to _anyone_ , especially not Iwaizumi, but he’s relieved they both decided to share an apartment together. Iwaizumi has been a part of his life for as long as he can remember and he doesn’t want to find out what it would be like without him. Not quite so fast, anyway. Going to separate universities is the start. _Slowly distancing themselves with time_ , Oikawa thinks. Unconsciously, Oikawa tugs on his wrist, clutching at the imaginary wristband he knows isn’t there but he can still feel it. The bond between them is like steel. It’s a tether that winds around Oikawa’s waist, his neck and fingers, streaming across space to wind just as much around Iwaizumi. It’s comfort, it’s safety, it’s _home_. 

“What are you doing, Trashykawa?” Oikawa lifts his head to Iwaizumi’s dark gaze, hands on his hips in disapproval, mouth shaped into a scowl. Oikawa smirks back at his friend, lips tipping into their usual comfort of all smiles. Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow. 

“Just thinking, Iwa-chan. I know that’s a concept you can’t grasp because of your gorilla brai—OW! Iwa-chan don’t throw things! Wait! That box is marked _fragile_!” 

Iwaizumi holds one of Oikawa’s smaller boxes in his hand, ready to throw. “Don’t test me, Oikawa.” 

“Okay, okay, Iwa-chan has a big brain and is not a gorilla at all.” Oikawa eyes the way Iwaizumi lowers his hand, keeping his attention on the tensing of his friend’s muscles and the object clutched in his palm. Of course, Oikawa can’t resist a little jab: “Iwa-chan just doesn’t understand how to use it.” 

The box flies. Oikawa squawks in dismay, jumping forward and catching it in midair with a sigh of relief, right before Iwaizumi tackles him. They land heavily, Oikawa makes sure to keep his hands above Iwaizumi’s back so the box doesn’t bang against the floor. “Iwa-chan! You are so lucky I didn’t drop this!” 

“You’re lucky I haven’t kicked your ass yet, asshole.” Iwaizumi growls, teeth bared. He pushes Oikawa’s jaw away with one hand while wrestling Oikawa into submission beneath him. Oikawa struggles while trying not to drop his box. Eventually he gives up and allows Iwaizumi to press him into the floor. Iwaizumi huffs in triumph, sitting up and ducking underneath Oikawa’s box to straddle the other’s waist. “You done?” 

Oikawa cradles the box to his chest. “No fair, I had a handicap.” 

“Handicap, my ass. Stop fucking around and let’s finish moving in already.” 

“Iwa-chan was the one who tackled me.” 

“Shut up.” 

Oikawa glances up at Iwaizumi, seeing the distance between them. Iwaizumi’s thighs are pressed around Oikawa’s waist, his knees tucked under him. Iwaizumi’s weight is heavy against him and Oikawa blinks, glancing up into the other’s face. Iwaizumi’s gaze is on him, eyes narrowed in annoyance, frown still in place, but it smooths out when he sees the way Oikawa is looking at him. “What?” 

“Iwa-chan’s not going to let me up?” Oikawa teases, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously, “because I don’t mind having you this close.” Iwaizumi immediately flushes, scowling harder as he moves to get up but Oikawa drops his box against his chest and wraps his fingers around Iwaizumi’s wrist, stilling him. Oikawa’s fingers trail across the imaginary steel band he can feel is wrapped around Iwaizumi’s wrist, a mirror for Oikawa’s own. “You can feel it, right?”

“Feel what?” 

Oikawa smiles softly, nail brushes against one of Iwaizumi’s veins. Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi shiver against his hold. “That. Our bond.” 

“The hell are you on about?” 

“Mmm, it’s okay Iwa-chan if you don’t get it yet. I know you don’t like using your brain sometimes.” Iwaizumi wrenches his wrist away and Oikawa laughs. Iwaizumi moves to kick him, or something, but Oikawa reaches up and cups Iwaizumi’s chin. The other pauses, eyes meeting Oikawa’s brown ones. “But I like my Iwa-chan regardless.” 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi grumbles, cheeks heating up beneath Oikawa’s fingers. Oikawa smiles again, rising up to press a lingering kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi leans into it, allowing Oikawa to press them both closer. Iwaizumi’s hands tangle in Oikawa’s brown locks and Oikawa’s fingers brush Iwaizumi’s cheeks and neck. They pull themselves closer. Oikawa feels something slide down his chest, a rustling noise, and then the distinct sound of something being smooshed. Oikawa pulls away from Iwaizumi in horror, finding his box marked fragile having been crushed between them.

“NO! My milk bread!” 

“You packed your milk bread in one of your boxes?” 

“It’s ruined!” 

“Oikawa… you’re an idiot.”


End file.
